He Never Remembers
by gooddame
Summary: Caroline follows Klaus to his apartment before revealing some pretty big info involving Silas. Writer's block bare with me I own nothing. 1-shot "You know me too." She risks it kissing the lids of his eyes when he shuts them his chest heaving with her revelation, "He's just made you forget again." Caroline told him sadness ebbing away as she caressed his face feeling him with her.


"So this favorite bar, where is it," she asks curiously placing her hands in her back pockets the movement pushing her chest up and forward in the dirty blonde man's face.

She bit her lips watching him drink her in was always too much she felt her veins ignite in excitement her need to be closer to him and feel the warm radiating from his flesh.

"My place," he points to a building across the street about four floors up by the vacancy sign lit up in neon it was a dump. Not like what he portrayed himself as to her earlier, all debonair like he'd seen it all.

Caroline quirks an eyebrow at him her look clearly saying, "_You're joking_," but he nods gleefully as if setting a trap where she was the prey.

The blonde looks after him unsure if this was a trap or an easy entrance into his home, she felt the hunger rising her teeth threatening to break out.

Her true face wanting to reveal herself to him and take what she wanted all evening her mind coming to terms with all that had happened. How was she supposed to go about this?

He paused seeing that she hadn't moved from her spot on the street corner, walking back he leaned into her body feeling her warm, "I promise, I'm not a serial killer," he murmurs into her ear his breath bouncing off her neck.

"That's comforting," she says sardonically as he breaks into a jog pulling her along with him across the empty street.

"Just so you know I'm really close with my cop mother." Her eyes narrowed in a weak warning to him as he looked over his shoulder at her under the lamppost.

Caroline paused when his outstretched hand took hers in his tugging her forward, "At any moment she will come looking if I don't call her in the morning." She looked into his eyes like she meant every word.

That used to be true at one time but many years had passed and her mother was long since buried. She was shaken from her reprieve as they stopped in front of the building he had pointed out to her not minutes ago.

He laughs opening the building door for her, "And you will, I promise." Klaus pushes the button to the elevator and leading her inside when it dings.

She trusts him despite her better judgment it might be because she's a vampire holding a secret that makes her stronger than most. Or at least hopefully not hurt her.

But it also might be that he hasn't figured out that she is in fact a vampire like him and he thinks he's going to get a late night snack out of her.

She was lost in her musings as he walked her through the lobby towards the stairs she gave him a questioning glance.

He just gave her a look that said to trust him, strangely it felt like he was giving her the chance to kill him now. Alone in a staircase unprotected with his back to her she stepped up beside him trying to look as innocent as possible.

Either way this night was looking up even if her friends had set her up like this she had no clue they would actually be doing Caroline a favor. She was here with him, that was enough for the time being.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, the son of the devil himself making a promise he knows either of us can't keep." She quipped as they reached his floor. Caroline realized she had said that a little too loudly but it was too late anyway.

His eyebrows shot up at her words reciting them as he instinctively pushed her against the wall his true form revealing itself to her. She knew his given name he had never brought it up this evening, he was sure of it.

A smile played on her lips enjoying the surprise in his eyes even as his face remained stoic as his nails dug into her hips. Her left hand twitched and she gave in gliding it down the side of his dark face with astonishment.

"I find I always like this version of you better," she says her other hand on his chest bunching his shirt in a ball pulling him closer to her. He gives in she thinks it's because he's more curious than threatened.

"How do you know me," he asks his head pounding from her obvious familiarity she tries to recall a time he's run into her before. "How?" he asks this time he's unsure who he's asking as his nose catches a whiff of her scent exciting his blood.

She gives him a sad smile when he smiles his face going back to normal, his lost blue eyes flickering back and forth trying to find a memory of her. "_It's always like this_," she thinks as her memories of him play in her mind.

"You know me too." She risks it kissing the lids of his eyes when he shuts them his chest heaving with her revelation, "He's just made you forget again." Caroline told him sadness ebbing away as she caressed his face feeling him with her.

"Who's done this," he mutters wishing it sounded like a demand but he can't bring himself to hurt her because he believes her. He doesn't know why but he does Maybe he's just tired of being alone.

"Silas," she answers finding it hard to function as his breath dances across her skin over her lips almost kissing as he spoke.

"He made your family believe you were dead. He made me believe it briefly," she looks down ashamed, "But you're here. Rebekah's gonna kill me for not bringing her," she mumbles.

He chuckles despite himself, "My sister's alive," he asks looking into her eyes needing to know the truth. "They're all alive? Elijah? Kol?" he asks desperately wanting an answer his hands digging into her skin harder.

She winces feeling his nails dig into the flesh of her waist in desperation, "Yes, all of them. Kol was brought back with Bonnie. No one is dead." She reassured him happy he remembered some things.

Klaus looks like a huge weight has been lifted of his shoulders making her wonder, "You thought they were dead again?" he released her walking to a door on his right the hall lights flickering in and out.

"Come, let's discuss this inside," Klaus's hand pulling her in to his apartment his silence answering her question. He always thinks they're dead. He always thinks it's his fault. He always forgets her.

They enter wary of one another until he shuts the door walking passed her to the liquor cabinet and pulling out his best scotch serving them both a glass.

His hands unsteady as he pours thinking what he should ask first, this was the first look into his past he had in years. She had all the answers and he was too scared to find out what they were.

"I'm in love with you," Klaus says after taking a long drink she looks up from the glass he served her. She hasn't drunken out of it yet, "For years now."

"Yes," she responds, each time she does this it different and it's never easy on either of them, "We're in love," now she really needs that drink. He looks pleased with her answer.

He watches her drink it whole, "Silas, is he dead?" he asks her trying to remain calm as his body urges him forward and claim her as his own.

"No," Caroline answers, "We've managed to put him down for the time being but," she pauses standing to come near him. She reaches forward taking the bottle from the table needing liquid courage.

He stiffens as she comes closer making it hard for him to think, he watches her pour herself another drink. "We can't be sure for how long or what he'll want when he wakes up," she takes a long drink as he watches her.

Placing her glass down on the table bar she removes her jacket, "You're wondering how I found you," she says and the truth is he wasn't.

He was wondering what it would be like to lick and bite at the skin of her neck but he nods anyway. Do tell," he tells her taking another drink. "I'd love to know how a man makes me forget the woman who holds the only importance in my life making me think I've killed my family as well."

She feels her as though her heart would skip at his words describing her even after all this time, "Klaus, it's not that easy," Caroline tries to touch him but he pulls away like she might burn him.

"All of this information has taken years for us to learn. I thought Rebekah was dead too, I thought you were all gone," Caroline's voice cracks looking in his eyes, "I thought I was the one who killed you."

"I don't know how he did it, I know that it's just a mind game," she says stepping forwards once closer to him, this time he lets her.

"An elaborate one then," Klaus nods frustration rolling off of him like waves he doesn't notice her move closer until she's in his face again. He feels the room temperature rise with the way she looks moving towards him.

"It's a bad jedi mind trick yeah," she agrees her hands taking the glass from his hand her fingers brushing his reminding her of how his hands feel against her as she sets the glass down next to her own.

"How long? When was the last time," he asks clarifying his question running his hand through her soft golden hair, "The last time I saw this face." his thumb running across her bottom lip.

"Caroline feels her eyes water, "Almost twenty-five years," she feels his arm wrap around her pushing their warm heat together her body sags against his instantly.

"Why did we separate," he asked his lips grazing her ear softly making her shiver as he hugs her tighter his leg tucking itself in between both of hers. His body and his brain were at a loss with his heart doing all the talking and moving.

"The last time I saw you there was a stake going through your heart and two of his followers were holding me back." Caroline sighed, "Making me watch you die. We were so close to ending him but we were set up."

Caroline sobbed against his neck her hands gripping him closer, "That's how he erases your memory, he kills you and it chips away."

"How did you find me now," Klaus squeezed his eyes shut waiting for her reply feeling her body shudder against him he leaned her against the wall parallel to them.

"It was an accident," she responded finding her words her head falling to the wall behind her, "My friends. That is our friends thought I needed to get out more and sent me on a trip."

Her hands went to his face her thumbs on his cheeks. "I never expected to see you here of all places, you hate the sun," she laughed sadly at her observation making him smile too.

"I saw the back of you enter the dive bar earlier and thought I was finally going mad without you." Caroline sighed as he pressed is forehead to hers. "But it was you," she gave in kissing his lips.

Klaus responded earnestly his mouth moving over hers in sheer domination as she fought to keep up, her kisses felt like a tidal wave crashing him into his home. His everything missed her.

"I'm going to kill Silas," he muttered against her lips pressing her in between him and the wall before crashing his lips against her again, "I'll find a way this time," he sounded as determined as ever.

"I know," she said because that was all she could say, Caroline didn't know what would happen in the future but they wouldn't be separated again. She felt at home in his arms.

If he couldn't remember her now they would make new memories and they would finally end Silas' reign over their happiness. Caroline prayed her kisses conveyed that.

"I'm never leaving you again," Klaus said his hands tightening as they ran over her body, over her thin shirt and tight jeans memorizing every curve. His hunger unable to be tamed as he pressed against her.

Caroline bit her lips as his hands snaked under her shirt his mouth leaving hers to devour her neck pressing hot kisses against her.

"He took this from me so I'll kill him," His teeth sent tingles to her warmest places leaving her unable to respond to his words other than with a moan. The first of many that night.


End file.
